The Hospital Wing
by Thym
Summary: Ever wondered how Ron and Hermione became friends after ron got poisoned. A Half Blood Prince story. Enjoy


A/N- Hey everyone I'm Thym (obviously lol) this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy reading it. First I have to thank one of my best friends who you know as MissyML for helping me write and edit this story. You Rock!

Enjoy

Love Thym

_**Disclaimer- The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted on this website are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

----

Hermione was heading to the staff room with a question for Professor Vector about her Arithmancy homework.

"Miss Granger..."

Hermione turned around to find Professor McGonagall standing in her office doorway.

"Yes Professor?" She asked

"Can you please come in here?" She said gesturing to wards her office with her hands, "I need to have a word."

"I-uh-um-well," _I still have so much homework to do and if I miss Professor Vector I won't be able to find him..._

"Its very important that you hear this," Professor McGonagall said with a serious expression on her face.

"Uh-well-of course," she agreed finally and followed McGonagall into her office.

Hermione had been in McGonagall's office on three previous occasions. Her room was small but cosy. The walls were covered with books on transfiguration and there was neat, small desk in the centre of the room. On her desk stood the evening prophet and their class' latest assignment. _That's what I am here for she must want to discus my homework. Oh I hope I didn't do badly._

"Sit down," she said curtly bringing Hermione back from her thoughts, "This may be a bit of a shock but your friend Mr Weasley," _Haha she must be joking _"Has been poisoned-"

"WHAT! Is he ok? What happened?"

"Miss Granger…" Professor McGonagall's voice was drowned out by Hermione's persistent questions about her 'friend'.

"What was in the poison? Did Madame Pomfrey get to him in time?"

"MISS Granger if you will please calm down and let me explain."

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

"Now…Mr. Weasley is in a stable condition, fortunately they were in Professor Slughorn's office and Mr. Potter got a bezoar down his throat in time. I don't know the details but if you want to go now you may, he's in the hospital wing."

Hermione stood up quickly, thanked McGonagall and fled the room, her only thoughts on Ron's current condition.

**2:00 am**

Ron woke up. He groggily rubbed his eyes and attempted to push himself up. But a stabbing pain in his sternum caused him to fail miserably. So he rolled his head to the side and tried focus on the clock resting on the bedside. Only then did he realize he was in the Hospital Wing. _Why am I here? _Memories came flooding back. _Ah, right…Professor Slughorn's office…_ He moved his hand to his forehead but brushed past something soft and slightly tangled. The 'object' mumbled in its apparent sleep. Then it finally clicked.

"Her...mione?" He asked softly.

No response.

"Hermione," he asked louder.

Hermione lifted her head to the sound of the voice. She lent back in the chair, which was pulled up beside Ron's bed, and stretched. She froze and opened her eyes.

"Ron?" Hermione didn't trust her own voice.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked, just to check he wasn't still sleeping and that she wasn't hearing things.

"Yeah, what the bloody hell happened? How did I end up here? Last thing I remember was opening my presents and…" He trailed off not sure whether he should tell her.

"I know…what happened…" She looked in another direction.

He stared at her. He was expecting her to hit him… or to lecture him on using spells to check for potions…He preferred the latter…

"Hermione I'm sorry for being a jerk…"

Hermione placed the back of her hand on his forehead, "You're not running a temperature, maybe the medicine Madame Pomfrey gave you has gone to your head…"

"Hermione I'm being serious!"

"Why then?" She asked softly.

"Krum…" He mumbled.

Hermione furrowed her brow, slightly confused, "Victor? What has he got to do with this?"

"You kissed him…"

"WHAT? Why the hell," Ron's jaw dropped…Hermione was swearing… "Would you think that!?"

"I heard a rumour," he muttered into his chest so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes.

Hermione sighed and sat on the bed. "Ron I promise you I have never kissed Victor and I probably never will. Actually I haven't ever kissed a guy," she confessed now turning a slight shade of pink.

Ron stared at her. He couldn't believe he just heard her say that. Hermione- the only girl he ever cared about more than a friend, the girl who he felt was more beautiful than a sunset- had never kissed anyone.

"I can change that," he lent in and lightly placed a kiss on her lips. She was warm and made him feel like no other girl had made him feel not even Fleur Delacour.

After what felt like ages they broke apart.

"Um-," she was silent for a bit then, "Thanks Ron." She smiled at him.

"You do know why I did that don't you?" he asked her

"Because you felt sorry for me."

"Let me demonstrate again."

Then he was kissing her again but more passionately and forcefully. Hermione wasn't resisting this time. Once again they broke apart to take a breath.

"Hermione I like you more than a friend. It's never been Lavender," Ron said to her leaning in for another kiss but felt her finger on his lips stopping him.

"Ron I like you to but I don't think this is fair to Lavender."

Ron sighed then gave her an evil grin.

"What?" she said suspiciously.

"Well it could always be a secret"

"Ron I don't like having a guilty conscience"

"Oh well, you don't get if you don't try"

Hermione smiled at him, "I better go back so we can both get some sleep," she said getting up.

"Yeah I guess night luv."

He watched her go. _I am the luckiest guy in the world_ he thought to himself as he settled down to sleep again.


End file.
